Retribution
by phannah17
Summary: Sequel to Office Love. Rose Malfoy was the epitome of selfish and didn't mind in the least, thank you very much. James Potter was a direct reincarnation of his grandfather and deserved nothing short of a gruesome death. Hermione wonders where she went w


**AN:** _Hello everyone! This is the sequel to_ Office Love_, involving Draco and Hermione's daughter, Rose, and Harry and Ginny's son, James. It's a long one-shot and can stand alone although there are some references to_ Office Love_ that you might not get if you haven't read that story. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this one. There is some more desk action between Draco and Hermione as well as some romance between the kids, but it's another mainly humorous one that's not meant to be taken too seriously. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

It was the first meeting among many to come and Draco Malfoy bore through it with a strangled expression that caused more than a few people to look at him with concern.

His wife simply glared, that small narrowing of his eyes reminding him exactly _what_ he would be missing if he chose to cause a scene.

He was not a man to give up sex. Not for any reason, especially not when his wife was a particularly tempting seductress. She could pretend to be innocent and naïve, but he saw past that façade. That woman was pure evil at heart.

Too bad that was such a turn on.

He scowled briefly in her direction, but forced a stiff smile on his face as Molly Weasley began babbling to him about some recipe. As if he cared about what she used to feed all those brats of hers.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts Hermione sent him another vicious glare that had him immediately spewing so many compliments in Molly's direction that she became quite flustered, her cheeks pinking with pleasure.

She beamed at him and patted his cheek while he desperately fought the urge to jerk away and decontaminate his face.

Bloody Weasleys.

He stalked into a secluded corner as Molly finally left him, prattling on about serving the first course, while he began glowering menacingly at all the people surrounding him.

This was what he had been reduced to, he thought morosely. A pathetic man who would endure fools presences such as Potters and Weasleys simply to ensure that he didn't have to spend weeks without his favorite pastime - sleeping with his wife.

Seven years ago had anyone told him that Hermione Malfoy, formerly known as Granger, would have not only been his wife, but also forced him to attend family affairs with two thirds of the golden trio in exchange for sex and he would have laughed himself silly, then personally taken said person to St. Mungo's for a health evaluation.

Yet, if one faced the music - a muggle saying Hermione was ridiculously fond of - they would see that that was exactly the situation he was now in.

He frowned unhappily, fully prepared to engage in a self-pity party when a small hand tugged at the corner of his shirt. Looking down, his face immediately lit with pleasure. Here was a being worth his time.

His daughter.

"Daddy," she whispered quietly, her blonde curls bouncing as she quickly looked in both directions before bringing her large brown eyes up to his. "I want to leave. _Now_."

His heart practically burst with pleasure at the demanding tone in her voice. She would never attempt that with her mother, but it was one she used often on others and he couldn't help the pride that rose within him. His little Slytherin. He grinned foolishly as he ran a quick hand over her wayward curls.

"That's actually up to Mummy, dearest." His smile turned slightly wicked as he sent a quick glance in Hermione's direction. "Perhaps you should speak to her."

His angel pouted prettily, crossing her arms over her chest in an act of defiance. "I already did."

"And?" He prompted gently, feeling a curl of amusement at the annoyance that flashed across her little face. At least he wasn't the only one unable to sway his wife.

"I told her I had a tummy ache -" HA! Inwardly he gloated as she continued. Conniving child, she was certainly a Slytherin - "and she didn't believe me."

Moving past his inner exaltations, he quickly thought it over. "Perhaps if you played up your sickness a bit more?" Both man and child sent quizzical looks in the direction of Hermione, each thinking over the possible ramifications.

Hermione Malfoy was having a lovely time. Or she would have been if it wasn't for the looks she caught two members of her family sending in her direction.

She knew full well what those two were up to. Honestly, she thought with a snort, as if they could fool her into allowing them to escape this party. She watched them from the corner of her eye with a small smile - Rose in particular.

She was a carbon copy of her father. If it wasn't for the fact that her hair was nearly as unruly as her own and that her eyes were the same exact shade of brown she would have been slightly suspicious of the child. The only trait that she could really coincide with one of her own was her daughter's love of reading. She had already managed to devour the books she had been allowed to read from their library and, if Hermione knew her as well as she thought she did, had managed to sneak away books she was forbidden to read and skim through those as well.

Other than that though Rose was her father. She was charming, manipulative, and extraordinarily self-centered. Personality was something that she had in abundance, even at the ripe age of four. Hermione had tried, heaven knows, to instill all the traits that her own house from Hogwarts prided themselves on, but the only thing that Rose seemed to have in vast amounts was courage and not necessarily the self-less kind.

She shook her head with reluctant amusement as the two blondes resorted back to their conspiring, continuing to send appraising glances in her direction. Her eyes slowly moved past them, taking in all the people at the party with a small smile.

Ron and Luna were in the corner, the former stuffing his face while the latter gently rubbed her swollen belly. They were to have their fourth child soon and Mrs. Weasley couldn't be happier. The amount of grandchildren was rapidly increasing.

Harry and Ginny stood next to the two, their youngest child Lily on Ginny's hip. She gurgled happily as Harry reached over to gently tickle her stomach, her brown eyes bright with pleasure. Hermione's smile softened for a moment, the love she felt for all of them tugging at her heart strings. Her own youngest child, Tristan, who was the same age as Lily, was currently sitting next to Harry, his gaze stuck on Lily. He was only a month older than her and ever since she had been born had been seemingly fascinated with staring. Her lips pursed thoughtfully as she observed them until a small voice interrupted her musings.

"Mum!"

She turned abruptly, her gaze landing on the small blonde boy hurtling towards her. Her eyes went from soft to annoyed as she took in the sight of his mud-filled shirt.

"Honestly, Hayden," she scolded softly, bending down as he reached her, his eyes already apologetic. She softened immediately, unable to ignore the silver eyes that were so like her husbands. "What happened?"

Another boy shuffled next to him, his green eyes brimming with apologies as well. One brow raised elegantly as she noticed James snickering in the background.

Albus looked back towards him with a scowl before meeting her gaze. "James pushed us into the mud bank Aunt Mione." His lip quivered slightly. "Don't be mad."

She sighed, running a hand through both boys hair. "I'm not mad boys." Her lips curved upwards at their beaming faces. "Just try to be more careful, yes?" At their nods she smiled again. "And I'll speak to James."

She watched them scamper off towards Ginny and met her gaze with an exasperated shake of her head. She knew that they were both thinking along the same lines - _James_.

Her mouth tightened momentarily as she turned back to look at Harry and Ginny's eldest, his hazel eyes bright with mischief as he glanced around him - his small hands rubbing together in anticipation of something that was surely heinous in nature.

The only other child that she could possibly compare to being as much as of handful was her own Rose. James was positively unbearable at times - the pranks he pulled causing more than one adult to pull at their hair in frustration. Even the children were wary of him as they were often the most susceptible to his mischievous ideas.

Rose absolutely abhorred him. Draco found the whole thing vastly amusing and did nothing to discourage Rose's ever growing hatred towards the oldest Potter, much to Hermione's chagrin. She had attempted to help the two children get along better, hoping that they would have a relationship similar to hers and Harry's, but it appeared they were destined to continue the Potter/Malfoy enmity. Rose was having none of it and certainly none of him.

She sighed slightly, looking back towards the two blondes and then stopping abruptly as she caught sight of James lurking behind Rose.

Before she could even so much as call out a warning James had lifted the bucket in his hands over Rose's head and dumped the belongings on top of it.

Rose screamed, her shrieks drawing the attention of all the adults as the yard suddenly went eerily silent. Hermione found herself holding her breath as Rose slowly looked up - the mud dripping in her face not managing to hide the dangerous flash in her eyes.

Draco, for his part, was looking strangely amused by the whole thing while James continued snickering in the background. Hermione, however, watched apprehensively as Rose slowly turned, her small hands curling into fists as her mutinous expression landed on James.

James grinned at her, his four year old face alight with glee. "I got you good, Rosie."

Hermione winced inadvertently. There was nothing more Rose hated than being called Rosie - it was undignified.

As predicated, Rose's face blanched with fury. "Don't call me Rosie, _Jamsie_."

He scowled, the beam in his eyes gradually dimming at the jab towards his own name. "Shut it, Malfoy."

Merlin. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was ridiculous.

"No, you shut it, _Potter_," Rose snapped, the fists on her sides clenching. "You're such a git."

"Rose!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, immensely displeased with her language. Rose shot her a look that clearly said 'oh please.'

Draco snorted.

Hermione began planning retribution.

"W- well," James spluttered, attempting to form a decent retort, "at least I'm not as ugly as a toad!"

"James Potter!" Ginny yelled, her eyes narrowing angrily, while Harry stood next to her looking as oddly pleased about the situation as Draco was. "You apologize this instant."

Perhaps James would have apologized - Hermione could never be sure - since halfway through Ginny's yelling Rose had managed to release one of her fists and slam in right into James' face. This time James was the one who shrieked, his hand flying up to cover his nose while Rose looked at him with what could only be interpreted as a snooty expression.

Hermione and Ginny gaped, Draco and Harry chuckled, and Ron whooped - disgustingly enough with his mouth full. Molly slapped him over the head, her expression disgusted while Luna continued staring dreamily off into space at something that no one cared to think about.

Fleur was the first one who, shockingly enough, walked over towards Rose and James, sending Rose a scolding glare. She pulled James' hand away from his face, who was valiantly holding back tears, and inspected it thoroughly.

With a soft smile she murmured some quiet words to him that had him nodding in response and walking back towards Harry and Ginny, but not before he had managed to send Rose one last scathing glare which she returned whole-heartedly.

Fleur looked back toward her and placed her hands on her hips. "Now is zat any way to act like a lady?"

Rose scowled unhappily and Hermione chose that moment to intervene. "No, I don't believe it is Fleur and I'm sure Rose would like to go and apologize." At Rose's expression her face darkened dangerously. "This. _Instant_."

Wisely Rose chose to swallow her own pride and stomp over towards the Potter's where a smug looking James was standing. Rose's lips twisted unpleasantly, her expression verging on disgust as she looked him over before, after a seemingly long battle, opening her mouth. "My mother said I have to apologize."

James stood there patiently while Rose sneered at him. "So I apologize for hitting you even though I'm really not sorry at all and hope you get turned into a toad later."

With that Rose stomped away, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest as she shot Hermione a challenging glare.

Draco sniggered.

Hermione decided that his favorite past time was about to come to an abrupt and screeching halt.

* * *

She probably should have realized that that was only the beginning, but in her lovely state of naivety she had chosen to believe that one day the two would get along.

Seven years later and she knew that to ever believe that again she would have to be blissfully high or mentally cracked.

Rose's now eleven year old body was taut as a bow, her expression one of dignified disdain as she observed James whooping and running around in circles, his excitement palpable.

Draco and Harry were talking amongst themselves with large grins on both their faces, all of the other children surrounding them. Hayden and Albus were watching James with expressions tinged with envy - they had both wanted to go to Hogwarts this year as well - while Lily and Tristan were playing rock, paper, wand. Ron and Luna's oldest daughter, Rowena, was smiling serenely, seemingly pleased to be going back for her second year. She was a Ravenclaw and a miniature copy of Luna. Their twin sons were both going to be first years, as Rose and James were. Their shock of red hair informed everyone that they were Weasley's. Their youngest daughter, a year younger than both Lily and Tristan, was standing next to her mother.

Hermione's attention was diverted from the children as she heard Draco guffaw, his laughter quickly followed by Harry's. She frowned slightly at their amused expressions.

"I will never understand that," Ginny said finally, breaking the silence that had extended between them during the observing of their spouses.

Hermione sighed, absentmindedly pushing back a few stray curls. "We probably don't want to understand."

"Men," they said simultaneously, both of their expressions slightly disgusted. Hermione really didn't care to think too much about Draco and Harry's new found friendship. She supposed she should be pleased with the whole thing, considering how desperately she had wanted them all to accept Draco when she had first announced the fact that they were dating, but _how_ they became friends left something to be desired.

Rose's and James' volatile relationship was what had propelled them into their current state of acceptance. Both of them found the whole thing amusing whereas her and Ginny had spent numerous nail-biting, hair-pulling moments over it. As a result, the men liked to get together and discuss the fact that it should have been obvious that the Malfoy/Potter feud would continue. It was practically the duty of their children to go on with it. Anything else would have unacceptable and positively heinous in nature.

Hermione wanted to slap them.

She had garnered more self-control over the years. At least she liked to think so.

Rose Malfoy could not believe that her parents were forcing her to get on the train with that _creature_. Her lips curled unpleasantly as she observed him rushing about the platform. Honestly, he was so below her. She didn't mind any of the rest of the Potter's. Lily and Albus were both quite nice and dignified and she loved her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, but that vermin didn't deserve to be within three meters of her breathing air.

She would have hated him if he was worth her hate, but clearly he wasn't worth garnering any emotion over.

And now, she thought with a dramatic sigh, she had to go to school with him. She couldn't believe he had even managed to get into Hogwarts. He was _so_ not intelligent.

The object of her disdain approached her with a large grin on his face. "Hiya, Rosie."

She ignored him.

"Aw, don't tell me you're ignoring me again," he whined, his grating voice causing her to grit her teeth in annoyance. "You can't ignore me forever, Rosie. After all we might be in the same house . . .unless," his voice dropped, laced with disgust, "you get put into slimy Slytherin."

She shot him a menacing glare. "Shut your face, Potter. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

He sneered, eyeing her with the same type of disdain she normally shot in his direction. "That's what _you _say."

She inhaled, fully prepared to go on a rampage when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry smiling down at her.

"Rose is right James," he broke in, his hand continuing to rest on her shoulder. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with being in Slytherin."

James looked thoroughly put out by that statement, his lips forming into a pout that was, in Rose's opinion, completely childish. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath, kicking randomly at the ground.

Rose sniffed haughtily, turning her pert nose upwards.

She couldn't _believe_ she had to spend a whole year with him.

* * *

"Draco!"

Hermione slammed the door shut just as Draco looked up, her face red with fury. He blinked and then slowly inched backwards, frantically trying to recall what he could have done wrong. He didn't remember anything in particular . . .

She slammed a letter down on top of his desk, causing several of the objects on it and himself to jump. Snarling she pointed viciously in the direction of the paper he was beginning to grow afraid of.

"Have you seen _this_?"

"Er . . ." he paused, wary of angering her any further. "No?"

That did not appear to be the right answer because Hermione's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Your daughter," she hissed, leaning across the desk and poking him in the chest, "blew up the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room!"

He paused momentarily, trying to decide if he should grin as he desperately wanted to or if he should look severely displeased. Based on Hermione's face he attempted the latter.

Her expression informed him that he had not been successful.

"H - how - _you_," she spluttered, the rage in her eyes growing to maddening proportions. He supposed that he probably should not have been turned on by that look, but he was. Plus, this was _their _office - the place where it had all began. He found himself tuning out everything she said and instead watching the way her lips moved. Merlin, she had fantastic lips. Even fifteen years of being married hadn't waned any of his attraction towards her. She was still, in his opinion, just as lovely as she had been that day she had walked into his office with her 'new look.'

A self-satisfied smile found its way onto his lips as he continued watching her rage. The things he was going to do to her once her little rant ended . . .

"Are you even listening to me?" She shrieked finally, slapping a hand onto his chest. "Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Your daughter, your _Slytherin_ daughter, blew up the Quidditch locker room! She's going to be in detention for months! Months I tell y- _mmph_!"

He quieted her the only way he knew how - by slamming his lips onto hers. He waited, sinking into her, until he felt some of her rage leaking away and her struggles dying off before gentling the kiss.

"Hermione," he murmured, his lips trailing downward. "Do you remember the first time we did this?"

"Y - yes," she replied breathlessly, trying to remember what she had been so angry about as his hands began roaming.

Draco smiled against her skin, recognizing the weakness. "I think about it when I'm sitting here," he informed her quietly, tugging her shirt out of her skirt - one of the maddeningly short ones, "and then I think about what I'm going to do to you the next time I see you."

"Y - you shouldn't," she gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot, successfully interrupting her mental process.

He chuckled quietly, the low noise causing heat to rush through her already flushed skin. "Shouldn't what, darling?"

"Mmm -" he cut off whatever response she had been about to make with another insanely gentle kiss. She could feel every bone in her body melting at his slow, delibrate ministrations.

"We went too fast the first time," he murmured quietly, slowly leading her towards the desk and easily managing to push off the interfering items. "I think we should take it," he picked her up in a swoop that still managed to make her heart do one of those maddening flutters, "nice and slow." He laid her down on top of the desk and she realized that somehow he had managed to distract her entirely from whatever reason she had come in there for.

Before she could protest he silenced her with another swift kiss. "None of that now," he broke in, one hand slowly working at the buttons in her blouse. "No more business."

She sighed against his mouth, deciding that whatever it was, it could wait.

His hands were simply too convincing.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny watched the two sixteen year olds with speculative eyes.

"They're," Ginny began.

"Different," Hermione finished warily, looking at the two children that had caused them so many headaches.

Something was very off with them. Hermione felt a tinge of apprehension overcome her as she watched James glare mutinously in Rose's direction. That was not unusual, but the reason for his glare certainly was.

Rose had landed herself a boyfriend which was the reason why Draco was looking as though he was about to murder someone. Said boyfriend was currently residing at Rose's side, his hand placed around her waist and a charming grin on his features. Hermione approved of the boy, especially considering that he was a Gryffindor and a friend of the family.

She had always thought that James and Collin Wood got along rather well, but based off of the glare that James was sending in his direction Hermione decided that she might have to reevaluate that opinion.

"Aren't James and Collin friends?" Hermione questioned quietly, looking towards Ginny with a slightly befuddled expression.

Ginny nodded, her features twisted into a look of utter perplextion. "Yes, they've always gotten along quite well. I don't know why he would . . ." She broke off suddenly, inhaling sharply and then letting out a series of spluttering coughs.

Hermione gaped at her and then quickly began patting her on the back, worry filling her. "Merlin, Ginny are you alright?"

"I - I'm fine," she murmured weakly, her coughs dying off as she met Hermione's gaze. "But I don't think our husbands are going to be."

Hermione blinked, confusion momentarily twisting her pretty features. "Excuse me?"

Ginny looked back, pointedly, towards Rose and James. "Look at James' face and tell me that expression isn't jealousy."

Stunned, Hermione turned back towards the two in time to see James' face darken ominously as Collin's hand slipped a bit lower on Rose's waist than appropriate.

Slowly her mind began whizzing with possibilities, a part of her extremely annoyed that she had failed to notice this development when - thinking back - it had been so glaringly obvious from the very beginning. The other part of her, however, caused a smile of glee to slowly develop on her face as she glanced in her husband and Harry's direction. Sixteen years of dealing with those two being pleased over the dislike between the children while her and Ginny fretted was more than enough incentive for to be extraordinarily pleased over the turn of events.

Based off of Ginny's slightly malicious smile, Harry's wife was feeling the same exact way. Hermione's expression brightened considerably as she turned back towards a glowering Draco.

Wouldn't this be interesting.

Draco was pissed. His daughter, his baby, was standing in there in front of him with a _boy_. He glared menacingly in the child's direction, hoping to incinerate him with his eyes. No one had the right to touch his baby girl, especially not some Gryffindor boy whose hand was going to be cut off if it moved one inch lower on his own precious child's waist.

And to add insult to injury Collin's father, Oliver, was standing at their side looking at _his_ Hermione. What kind of name was that anyway, Draco thought with a sneer. Oliver - so common. That Scottish brogue was probably fake.

" - haven't seen you in ages," Oliver finished with a smile as he clasped Hermione's smaller hand in his larger one.

Draco barely resisited the urge to smack away the offending hand from what was his. How dare that overgrown commoner and his peasant son touch his women. He growled, ignoring the look that Hermione shot him. He was going to murder that family.

"It's good to see you as well, Oliver," Hermione finished with a smile, sending another warning look in Draco's direction. Honestly, one would think that after twenty some years of marriage the man would get a grip over his bouts of jealousy.

"And you Malfoy," Oliver broke in somewhat curtly, sending a short nod in his direction. "I hope alls been well."

Like hell, Draco thought nastily, the sneer on his face deepening. He and Wood had never gotten along. That Quidditch natzi was unable to get over the fact that Draco's father had bought brooms for the whole Slytherin team and because of that was still holding a grude against him. Draco couldn't have cared less, but recently Wood had gotten divorced and Draco was not at all pleased with the way he had looked at Hermione since then.

He didn't care if Wood was a professional Quidditch player and possibly - although he refused to believe it - in better shape than himself. If push came to shove - and that involved him having to listen one more time to Wood going on about Hermione's genius with that rain repellant charm - he was going to pound that stupid Keeper's face in.

Hermione, sensing the direction Draco's thoughts were headed in, steered the conversation towards Collin. "So, Collin, did you have a good school year?"

Collin smiled pleasantly at her, his brown eyes warm and friendly. "Yes I did, Mrs. Malfoy. Especially since I finally convinced Rose to go out with me."

Rose beamed, Draco growled, Hermione smiled while casually stepping on Draco's foot, and James glared.

"Well that's lovely," Hermione continued, ignoring Draco's small squeak of protest as she continued digging her foot into his own - subtely of course. "You never mentioned anything about this in your letters, Rose."

Rose ignored the faint hint of disapproval in her mother's tone and simply smiled serenely. "I just wanted to tell you in person, Mom."

Like hell, Hermione thought with a small smile of resignation. She just hadn't wanted to deal with Draco possibly sending her a howler in school. Slytherin to the core.

"Or maybe it just wasn't important enough to her," James broke in snidely, a slightly pleased expression on his face.

Rose's face heated while Collin shifted uncomfortably. "Shut your face, Potter," she snapped angrily, brown eyes sparking. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Language Rose," Hermione reproved mildly.

Rose ignored her.

"Just giving my opinion," James returned easily, his tone deceptively mild. "No harm in that, Rosie."

Rather than fly off the handle at the nickname, Rose simply bared all her teeth in what Hermione suspected was an attempt at a smile and casually linked her hand with Collin's. James' eyes narrowed angrily as she gave the boy's hand a small squeeze.

"I can assure you, Jamsie," she said with a smile, "that Collin is plenty important to me."

Collin blushed rather adorably, returning Rose's squeeze while James began fuming. Shooting James a rather furtive glance, Collin sent them all an apologetic smile and looked towards his father who had walked back towards their suitcases.

"I should probably get going," he broke in, smiling at Rose. "I'll write you this summer though."

Rose smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Draco and James' faces underwent similar reactions. Ginny sniggered and Harry looked befuddled.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes towards the sky and questioning whatever possible unseen force what she had done to deserve this.

"Oi," James declared angrily when Rose and Collin had yet to part, "you might need to breathe sometime this century!"

"Exactly," Draco agreed fervently, yanking Rose away from the offending boy. Collin, looking a bit put out, smiled sheepishly and sent Rose one last wave before walking off.

Rose waited all of three seconds before exploding. With a shriek, she yanked out of Draco's grip and sent him a chilling glare. "Daddy," she began in a seemingly patient tone, "if you ever embarrass me that way again I will tell Mom what you did last summer."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as Draco went white. He gulped, sending Hermione an anxious glance and then met his daughter's gaze. "Th - that won't be necessary," he informd her easily, picking up her bags and motioning for them to follow. "Come on Tristan, Hayden, Hermione," he continued briskly, walking away from them at an increasing speed.

Tristan and Hayden shared identical grins, both boys carbon copies of their father as they began walking after him. Rose smiled smugly and then turned towards James with the same malicious look she had previously sent her father.

"And Jamsie," she said in that same patient tone, "you will remember to not interrupt me with my boyfriend again unless you want me to tell your parents about your own dalliances with a few Ravenclaws this year."

All of the color drained from James' face as Rose began talking to him, followed by it quickly flaming as she finished with her speech. He kept his gaze stoutly away from his parents questioning ones while Rose smirked in perfect Malfoy fashion.

Rose practically skipped after her brothers and her father.

Hermione shared a reluctantly amused look with Ginny. She couldn't help but admire the girl's cunning. However, Hermione had enough cunning of her own and unless that girl wanted her owl privileges revoked for the summer she was going to be confessing just what is was that Draco had done. She had a feeling it had something to do with a missing vase that Draco had adamantly denied being aware of.

* * *

"Okay, so I broke the damn thing -"

Rose cast a silencing charm at the enraged scream that followed that declaration. Turning towards her best friend, Audrina Zabini, she rolled her eyes. Audri grinned.

"I love your parents." She sighed wistfully, her deep blue eyes taking on a far away look while she curled a lock of ebony colored hair around her finger. "They're so in love."

Rose snorted. "Yes, I can see how you deduced that from that little scene."

"It's all about the passion," Audri replied with a smile. "I hope that one day I marry someone who I can get into screaming matches with."

Rose blinked and then turned away, deciding not to comment. Sometimes she really worried for her friend. "I think I'd prefer something a bit calmer. That's a bit too Gryffindor for me." She shuddered delicately.

Audri launched a pillow at her, ignoring Rose's shriek of protest. "Watch it missy. Both your brothers are in Gryffindor, not to mention the fact that you're _dating_ one."

Rose waved a hand carelessly, shrugging her shoulders with indifference. "That's inconsequential."

"Inconsequential?" Audri repeated, amused despite herself. "Is Collin _inconsequential _as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Rose snapped, tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder. "I adore Collin."

"Mm hmm," Audri murmured skeptically, eyeing her friend suspiciously. "You sure someone else hasn't caught your fancy?"

Rose dropped the book she had previously been holding, shocked indignation on her features. "Excuse me? I would never cheat on anyone, Audri."

"I didn't say you would," the other girl returned with a hint of exaspperation. "I just thought it interesting that you started dating Collin the day after you heard about James' little experience with that Chang girl."

As Audri would have predicted, Rose's face darkened dangerously. "I would rather not speak about that if you don't mind," she interrupted crossly, "and that imbecile's dalliances certainly have no effect on my love life."

Audri simply smiled as Rose turned her attention back towards the book. "Whatever you say my dear, whatever you say."

* * *

Another stupid family party and James was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed.

He had never liked Rose Malfoy. She was vain, snobbish, and too smart for her own good. The fact that he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was inconsequential and it certainly had nothing to do with the recent anger he had begun to feel towards one of his _previous _best mates.

Collin Wood was a right wanker. He didn't understand what Rose could possibly see in him. Not that he cared, mind you, but Rose was supposed to be _intelligent_. Instead she was dating someone who James had now personally decided was nothing but a big fat phony.

Honestly, what could she even see in that sod? Sure he was on their Quidditch team and possibly the best Keeper since his father, and sure he was a relatively decent looking chap, and perhaps he _had_ always been considered a person one could count on, but take away all that and one was left with nothing but a boring Scottish wizard.

He glowered at the two of them who were standing and talking by his grandma - Collin once again having one of his insufferable hands wrapped around Rose's waist. He kicked at a rock, turning and facing the other direction. If she could ignore him then he could certainly ignore her.

Hayden and Albus looked back and forth between their respective sister and brother with identically amused expressions.

"Think they're ever going to realize they fancy the pants off each other and start dating?"

Albus cocked his head questionably as he observed Rose gently disengaging herself from Collin and sending a quick glance in James' direction. "Probably. That doesn't mean we can't take the mickey out of them in the meantime though."

Hayden grinned wickedly. "Think I should mention to Rose another one of James' trysts?"

Albus returned the grin in kind. "Perhaps I should just tell James that the rumor is that things are heating up between Collin and Rose."

"We do owe James for that last stair incident," Hayden mused thoughtfully, a wicked gleam coming into his eye. "I think it's time we get even."

Tristan and Lily sat together, opposite of the siblings they were observing. Lily sighed as Albus and Hayden rubbed their hands together in anticipation of something she was clearly not apart of. "What do you think they're planning this time?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders affably, not really caring what his brother and Albus were up to since he was _far_ more focused on the pretty girl sitting next to him. She had such beautiful hair, he thought wistfully as her red locks danced in the breeze. Sometimes she would let him touch it and his heart would beat at an impossibly fast rate. He had asked his mum about it once when he was five and she had told him that sometimes when you liked somebody that kind of stuff happened.

He knew he didn't like Lily though. He loved her. His twelve year old mind was absolutely positive of that fact and he knew that Lily felt the same way. She had told him when he had given her his whole Chocolate Frog cards collection.

"I think it's something with James," she continued, her face brightening with curiosity. "And Rose too." She grabbed his hand and pointed excitedly in the direction of his older sister. Tristan felt his heart race and his palms go sweaty. "Look."

Turning his head in the direction she was pointing, he saw Hayden talking with Rose - whose face was peculiarly blank - and Albus talking with James - whose expression was rapidly turning furious. His own curiosity piqued, he watched as James stormed towards Rose and Collin, his features twisted into something decidedly unpleasant.

He shook his head thoughtfully as James began yelling, waving his arms around like a madman and pushing Collin. Rose's face paled and then reddened dramatically as she joined in the yelling and pushing, her push directed towards James. He stumbled back and then muttered something that Tristan couldn't hear, but caused Hayden, Rose, Albus, and Collin to gasp simultaneously. Rose stood perfectly still for a moment, something like hurt flashing across her face and regret flashing across James'. Then, abruptly, Rose's hand swung directly across James' face. A loud smacking noise filled the suddenly silent air and James staggered backwards.

With tears in her eyes, something Tristan had never seen before, Rose ran through the numerous adults staring in shock at the scene. She shook off their mum's hand and continued running towards the house, slamming the door behind her.

James stared after her, a morose look in his eyes, before slowly slinking off in the other direction. Hayden and Albus continued standing there, looking both stunned and guilty. Collin nervously excused himself and within seconds was gone from the yard.

Lily looked at Tristan with wide eyes. "Do you think it was something that he said?"

Tristan smiled, amusement flickering within him. "Probably. Rose has a pretty nasty temper too."

"Hmm." Lily stared thoughtfully at James. "James is pretty stupid sometimes."

Tristan only smiled in return. Lily had yet to let go of his hand.

* * *

Rose ignored the boy following at her heels, something she had managed to do for the past several months. She had thought it would be easier to ignore him in school, considering that her mother wasn't around to force her to get along with him, but instead it had only become harder. The first problem being that they had both been made Heads and the second being that he had taken to stalking her in the hallways.

"Come on, Rose," he exclaimed impatiently, making an attempt to grab at her arm and sighing with exaspeartion when she wrenched it out of his grasp. "Can't we at least talk about it?"

"I don't speak to people who accuse me of being whores," she snapped in return, doubling her speed. "So get lost, Potter, before I give you the slap that you really deserve."

He visibly flinched at that, but continued persuing her none the less. "If you'd just give me the chance to explain -"

"Explain?" She shrieked shrilly, whirling towards him so quickly that he stumbled backwards. "You think you can explain why you accused me of sleeping with one of your best mates at a family party when my parents were within earshot?" She jabbed him in the middle of the chest, her face rapidly turning red. "Or why you did it right in front of said best mate, you prick?"

"Yes," he returned quickly, grabbing her hand before she could poke him again. "I can."

"Oh really?" she replied skeptically, raising one brow eloquently, disdain stamped on her features. "Well let me tell you this first, I don't care what my brother or your brother told you." James' face fell and she smiled bitterly. "That's what I thought."

He grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away, desperation filling him. "Wait, just wait a minute will you?" He ran a hand through his hair unsteadily, determined that he wasn't just going to let her walk away until he was positive that she understood. "I realize that I shouldn't have said that to you, alright? But Albus really had told me something about the two of you and it just set me off -"

"I don't care what Albus said," she interrupted angrily, shaking off his grip. "You had no right to say something like that to me no matter what anyone had told you."

"I know, okay? I know!" He buried his face in his hands for a moment and then raised his hazel eyes to meet hers. "I'm sorry, really I am. I know I didn't have the right to say that to you and I regretted it the moment I said it."

She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her eyes away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears she felt threatening to build there. "I -" she swallowed unhappily, "I can't believe you would ever even think that I would do something like that with the first person I had ever really dated."

"Rose," he said softly, almost pleadingly, "I don't believe you would. I just went off half-cocked because I was so angry over even the thought of it. I swear I never even stopped to think. I was just so -"

He broke off, unwilling to finish that thought. Rose's eyes finally turned towards him, but this time he was the one turned away. "So what?"

"I -" His throat closed up momentarily, his fears over what would happen once he had said this overtaking him. Resolutely banishing off those thoughts he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Jealous."

She stared at him for a moment, before asking stupidly, "What?"

"Jealous," he continued, his voice wavering only for a moment. "I was jealous, blindly jealous, at the thought of you being with anybody else but me."

"But you?" She whispered, stunned astonishment stamped on her features.

"Yes." He laughed bitterly, deciding he might as well get it all out now. "I never even realized how much I liked you until you started dating Collin." His expression soured as he remembered it. "I couldn't handle it really and I stopped being friends with him over it. I told myself it was because he was betraying me by dating the girl I supposedly hated. He was the first one to tell me I was just jealous."

He shot her a small smile, shaking his head slightly. "Needless to say I didn't believe him and instead resorted to ignoring him at all times. Then you started coming to the Gryffindor table, sitting with him and laughing at his jokes in ways that you had never laughed at mine and I just -" He broke off again, a clear struggle to continue showing on his face, "I just wanted you to look at me like that for once and to laugh when I did a prank instead of rolling your eyes and walking away."

She continued staring at him, the eyes that had gone round with shock slowly softening into something else entirely as he went on. "I was even going to tell you that finally, after the party that day, when Albus came up and told me that you were," he cleared his throat, "sleeping with Collin."

He met her gaze, a pleading expression in his as he took a step forward. "I didn't mean any of the stuff that I said to you, Rose. I swear I didn't. It's just that I think I've always needed you, you know? The pranks and everything were only to get your attention and I didn't care if it was negative so much as that you were just talking to me in that prim little tone that you get and looking at me in that condescending type of way because really I'm absolutely crazy about you and I really hope you forgive me pretty quickly because I really miss you and -"

Rose slapped a hand across his mouth an amused smile slowly developing on her face. "James," she began slowly, after several minutes of quiet between the two, "I'm crazy about you too."

He stared at her, the same stunned expression of disbelief on his face that she had previously worn, before grabbing her hand from his mouth and dropping it to wrap his own around her neck. Pulling her forward abruptly, he grinned down at her. "Good. That makes this quite a bit easier."

With that, he dropped his head down to give her the kiss that a part of her had been waiting for since they were four years old and, she, drenched in mud.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny smiled as the two teenagers stepped off the train for the beginning of Christmas break, their hands gripped tightly within the other's grasp.

Draco and Harry stared, shock on their features.

"W - what the hell?" Draco spluttered in astonishment, staring at the two as though he had never seen them before.

Rose smiled sweetly at her father. "Daddy, I believe you've already met my boyfriend."

James grinned, leaning down to peck Rose on the cheeks, before turning towards Harry. "And Dad, you've already met Rose."

Harry and Draco continued staring with their mouths open while Hermione and Ginny began sniggering in the corner.

"When did this happen?" Harry questioned weakly, looking as though a small gust of wind might topple him over.

Rose smiled serenely. "About two months ago." She turned towards James, who was beaming with a silly grin on his face, and nodded her head in the direction of the train. "Let's get our suitcases."

"Alright," he agreed affably, placing an arm around her shoulder's as they began walking off, leaving two men stunned in the background.

Draco turned towards Hermione, his expression riddled with disbelief. "Did you see that?"

"Yes dear," she replied easily, forcing back a smile.

"W - well don't you have anything else to say?" Draco cried out, gesturing wildly towards the two. "I mean they're supposed to hate each other!"

"Oh honey," Hermione replied sympathetically, patting him on the cheek. "I'll explain it all at home and then we can go to the office to make you feel better."

Draco's expression immediately turned calculating as he observed her. "We can go to the office first. Then you can explain it."

"Whatever you say dear," she returned with a smile, looking towards Ginny, who was attempting to soothe Harry, and winking. All those frustrating years of dealing with childish enimity and unwilling to be helpful husbands had finally paid off.

Retribution was sweet.


End file.
